


summer night

by tsumiway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Dating, Day At The Beach, Gay, M/M, Walks On The Beach, boiola sério, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumiway/pseuds/tsumiway
Summary: Era um hábito deles, passear de carro todos os finais de semana. O que Sakusa não esperava naquele dia, contudo, era uma surpresa que Atsumu lhe preparara.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	summer night

Desde que Atsumu tirara sua carteira de motorista, ele iria ao mercado para sua mãe, à farmácia para seu pai, levar Osamu ao cabelereiro, ou ao shopping. Ele iria a qualquer lugar.

Ele simplesmente gostava de dirigir. Apesar dos muitos xingamentos proferidos a outros motoristas no trajeto, era algo que ele gostava de fazer.

Com certeza, apaixonou-se ainda mais pela ideia quando conheceu Sakusa. Kiyoomi não era muito de sair de casa, mas agradava-lhe o plano de ficar dentro do carro, ou de visitar lugares que não tinham muitas pessoas.

Atsumu descobriu que Sakusa era bastante seletivo com companhias — e sentia o coração alegrar-se sempre que se lembrava que era uma das únicas que Kiyoomi genuinamente apreciava.

Assim, ao fim de cada semana, torciam para que a faculdade permitisse que eles respirassem um pouco e que pudessem tirar um ou dois dias para curtir o outro. Era gostoso. A cada passeio, alternavam quem decidia o destino.

No dia 3 de setembro, era a vez de Atsumu decidir. Apesar de nervoso, ele estava certo do que queria.

Esperou que Sakusa separasse algumas máscaras e álcool em gel à porta do apartamento que dividiam. Ele sorriu ao namorado, notando como seus olhos se apertavam um pouco, denunciando a expressão alegre por baixo do tecido branco. E desceram ao estacionamento.

— Aonde vamos hoje? — perguntou. Atsumu sorriu, girando a chave e dando partida no carro. Ele não chegou a responder, e Sakusa não chegou a perguntar outra vez.

No fundo, apenas Sakusa contava seus planos, já que era Atsumu quem dirigia. O Miya gostava de fazer surpresas e Sakusa, por mais ansioso que fosse, sentia-se calmo diante disso. Na verdade, ele gostava.

Atsumu era uma pessoa um tanto difícil de lidar, mas Sakusa gostava dele. A sua presença trazia-lhe paz, sabia que onde quer que estivesse — em qualquer passeio que fossem —, teria o outro consigo.

O caminho durou um pouco mais do que o esperado. Após uma pausa na estrada para comer, Atsumu anunciou:

— Estamos chegando. — Sakusa fingiu uma comemoração enquanto cantava a música que tocava: for him., de Troye Sivan. No refrão, ele se virou a Atsumu, que, por mais que não conseguisse ver sua boca, escutou-o com clareza.

— _You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you_. — Atsumu sorriu, sentindo as bochechas arderem. — _Don’t need money, all I need is you... youuuuuuuu..._ — O loiro gargalhou diante da interpretação alheia, que usava o telefone como microfone.

Apreciando a risada que tanto gostava, Sakusa continuou o show até que sentiu o carro parar. Atsumu sentia-se leve, e esperava que o clima prosseguisse até a volta.

— Mas já? — Sakusa abriu os olhos e olhou onde estavam. — Como chegamos na praia e eu não reparei? — Atsumu riu.

— Você estava ocupado performando para o seu maior fã. — Sakusa sorriu a ele (o que, novamente, só foi notado devido ao movimento de seus olhos).

Eles saíram do carro e Sakusa esperou que Atsumu tirasse uma bolsa do porta-malas. Mas nada.

— O quê? — Atsumu perguntou, risonho.

— Não vamos... na praia?

— Vamos. Mas sem mar hoje. — Atsumu estendeu-lhe a mão e Sakusa tirou a máscara, colocando-a (com a parte onde fica a sua boca dobrada para dentro) no bolso, antes de entrelaçar seus dedos.

E caminharam. Caminharam sem destino, sem preocupações, sem hora para voltar.

Era um bom fim de tarde de domingo, com gaivotas cantando, crianças rindo, e, claro, algumas chorando. Sakusa e Atsumu aproveitaram para fofocar um pouco, como “nossa, você viu como aquele homem é bonito?” ou as mais simples especulações: “do que será que aquela mulher fez faculdade?”.

Riam diante dos comentários do outro. À mão de fora, traziam os tênis. Gostavam de sentir a areia entre os dedos dos pés — era um fator a se acrescentar à atmosfera pacífica.

— Omi, às vezes me lembro de quando me apaixonei por você. — Sakusa riu, não esperando esse assunto.

— E como foi?

— Se eu tivesse que descrever em apenas uma palavra, seria “mágico”. — Sakusa sorriu.

Ele olhava para o chão, atento a cada passo. Atsumu balançava seus braços e olhava em volta.

— Foi bem clichê também. Te via lá no campus, você corria para todo lado, sabia? Te conhecendo hoje, sabendo que você é tão calmo, nunca diria. Me apaixonei quando você derrubou alguns livros e se abaixou para pegá-los. Aí eu vi seu rosto. E pensei: “uau, como é bonito”. E pronto.

— Por que você não me ajudou? — Sakusa estalou a língua no céu da boca, fazendo Atsumu rir.

— Eu estava na biblioteca. Te vi pelo vidro, no corredor. Era muito longe, e você estava com pressa, não ia dar tempo. Além do mais, você me xingaria. Sei lá por quê, mas xingaria.

— É, isso é verdade.

— Foi tão bobo. Você não fez nada.

— É que eu sou apaixonante — brincou, fazendo Atsumu rir. Depois de um silêncio, o loiro falou:

— Eu também acho.

Depois de uma boa caminhada, optaram por almoçar — era possível chamar de almoço, aliás? Já eram 17 horas. Comeram macarrão com frutos do mar e beberam limonada, comentando sobre a semana, sobre detalhes que não se lembraram de contar antes.

Atsumu gostava de observar como Sakusa contava sobre seu cotidiano. Era possível ver o que ele sentiu em cada momento da história, de tão expressivo que o moreno era. Era seu passatempo favorito: assistir a Sakusa.

Antes de ir para casa, contudo, Atsumu perguntou se eles poderiam dar uma última volta. Sakusa não era maluco de negar.

Atsumu seguiu até perto de onde havia uma fogueira. Era a área central, onde reuniam-se algumas pessoas com os mais diversos instrumentos.

Atsumu pediu a eles uma manta e, não tão perto, estendeu-a. Sentaram-se ali, ele e Sakusa.

Observavam as ondas a se quebrarem. A água provavelmente estaria quente agora. Fora uma boa tarde de verão, e agora a brisa marinha batia em seus rostos.

Sakusa tinha os joelhos dobrados, juntos ao peito. Atsumu, por sua vez, tinha as pernas esticadas, e o tronco inclinado para trás, apoiado pelos braços.

O Miya respirou fundo e olhou para o cacheado ao seu lado. Gostava de notar como os cachinhos pretinhos balançavam. Ele levou uma mão até a cabeça de Sakusa, depositando um carinho ali.

Sakusa sorriu com o contato, mas não chegou a olhar para Atsumu. O loiro sentiu a textura dos fios em seus dedos, antes de voltar a se apoiar.

— Omi? — chamou. Diante de um “hm?” do outro, continuou: — Eu sei que é meio tarde para falar isso, e pode ser que você já saiba. — Sakusa o olhou, curioso. Atsumu riu e olhou de volta. — Eu gosto de você, sabia?

Sakusa sorriu de lado e deitou-se no colo de Atsumu. Olhava-o de baixo, fazendo com que Atsumu se apaixonasse, pela enésima vez, pelos seus olhos, agora banhados pela luz da Lua.

— Eu também gosto de você. E eu espero que você já saiba.

— Faz algum tempo, né? Que a gente namora — disse. Sakusa assentiu. — Eu... eu queria te dar algo, Omi. — Sakusa voltou a se sentar. Com o tronco um pouco torcido, devido à nova posição, assistiu a Atsumu tirar uma caixinha do bolso da jaqueta.

— Atsumu, o que é? — O Miya riu.

— Tem certeza que não sabe, Omi? Pelo que me lembro, você não é burro assim. — Sakusa revirou os olhos. — Mas ainda não são de casamento, tá? — Sakusa riu, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Atsumu abriu com cautela extrema a caixinha aveludada. Ele tinha medo de derrubar as alianças, tão caras, na areia e um caranguejo as roubar. Felizmente, nada ocorreu.

Ele tirou uma de lá e estendeu a mão. Sakusa logo a deu.

Agora, à mão direita de Sakusa, havia uma aliança prateada, fina, diamantada, com apenas um filete, também prateado, e uma pedrinha. Ele a olhava, mas foi interrompido quando Atsumu pigarreou e indicou que ele a colocasse nele também.

Atsumu não parou um segundo de olhar para a aliança. Estava deitado no colo de Sakusa, invertendo as posições anteriores, e tinha o braço erguido. Sakusa assistia ao outro com um sorriso no rosto.

— Finalmente. Levou tempo para economizar, sabia? Toda hora era um fone que quebrava, uma multa para pagar. Nunca vi demorar tanto para juntar dinheiro. — Sakusa riu e passou a mão pelos fios do loiro.

— Você também é apaixonante, Tsum — falou, retomando o assunto de horas atrás. Atsumu desviou os olhos da aliança para os orbes ônix do namorado. — Do seu jeito bobão e pateta.

— Ouch. — Atsumu fingiu ser atingido. Sakusa revirou os olhos.

— É único também, o seu jeito. — Atsumu sorriu, quase cegando o outro, de tão brilhante.

Então, Kiyoomi fez menção para que Atsumu se levantasse. Sentiu-se mal por tirá-lo de seu conforto, mas precisava urgentemente, era de extrema necessidade, questão de vida ou morte — ele _precisava_ beijá-lo.

**Author's Note:**

> é beeeem bobinha, então nem espero muito, mas obrigada por ter lido! até a próxima ui


End file.
